One Last Night
by Asura Mori
Summary: Roxas decides to leave Organization XIII, so Axel comes to visit him the night before. Axel/Roxas, Rated M


Well guys, I know it's been a while, but a lot of stuff has been happening on the home front, and frankly, I don't even know if I'll be able to type any more fics. My parents are getting divorced. Normally, this wouldn't be that big of a problem for me and I'd just move on with life. That would be if this were the first divorce I'd gone through. No, it's the second and it hurts because this man my mother married is like a father to me, and now I'm about to lose him. It hurts me to even write this, but I have to get these words out so you guys will understand. Right now, I'm trying to figure out what to do with my life, and all of that centers around my little sisters' future.

I'm sorry to put my burdens on you. Anyway, this is a Roxas and Axel pairing and takes place before Kingdom Hearts II. It's right before Roxas leaves Organization XIII and he and Axel decide to have one last night together. And here it is, the one and the only chapter of ONE LAST NIGHT!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh, and here's the warning for all those haters out there. THIS IS A YAOI!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T EVEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING STUFF LIKE I'M A SICK PERSON BECAUSE THIS TYPE OF STUFF IS AGAINST GOD!!!!!! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU GUYS CAN KISS MY ASS CAUSE I JUST WARNED YOU WHAT'S IN THIS STORY!!! IT'S FREAKING GUY ON GUY, SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED AND DON'T BUG ME CAUSE I FEEL LIKE SHIT!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH in any way, shape, or form, and I never will. So, leave me the hell alone.

ONE LAST NIGHT

By: Asura Mori

"Roxas…" the blonde turned to look at the red-haired man standing in the doorway, his arms instinctively crossing over his chest. Roxas blinked and looked down at his arms, before lowering them with a sheepish grin. "Axel." He greeted, actually glad to see the other man for once.

He motioned for the other man to come in, turning his back to him. He opened his mouth to ask the redhead why he was here, when he felt Axel's arms wrap around his waist. "Axel?" he turned to look at the man, only to find his friend's face inches away from his own.

"You're leaving… aren't you." The other stated, his green eyes sad. Roxas turned away from the man's piercing stare, knowing that he was to blame for his friend's sadness. "I-I can't stay here anymore…" Roxas muttered, freeing himself from Axel's embrace, "I just… After what happened with Riku… and with the Organization… Everything seems blurry to me now… I don't know how to explain." He turned to look at Axel, who was looking at him oddly.

"You too, huh?" the red-head smiled sadly, leaning heavily against the wall, "Man… for people who don't have feelings, we sure do feel a lot." "People?" Roxas asked quietly, his blue eyes fixated on the ground, "When were we ever considered 'people'?" Axel looked over Roxas, judging his appearance before saying, "We once were people, if I remember correctly." "But now?" Roxas continued, his eyes glinting as he looked up, "What are we now?"

When Axel didn't answer him immediately, Roxas grew agitated and strode up to the redhead. "What are we now?!" he demanded, grabbing the front of Axel's cloak, "Are we really just… 'Nobodies'? Is that all we are?" "Is that why you're leaving the Organization?" Axel asked, his voice and eyes soft as he looked over Roxas, "To find answers to unanswerable questions?"

"Unanswerable?" Roxas laughed, letting go of the fabric in his hands, "Unanswerable?! Since when has that question been 'unanswerable'?" Axel watched Roxas sympathetically as the younger man stormed about the room, his green eyes sad. How he wanted to comfort Roxas, but at the same time, he knew that the younger didn't want that from him.

"Roxas…" Axel called out to calm the boy, "I won't stop you, but… well, it'll be boring here without you." Roxas stared at Axel oddly, wondering what the redhead was getting at. "And well… we might never see each other again." Axel finished softly, his hand unconsciously going to his hair. Roxas' gaze softened as he took in Axel's facial features, knowing that the older man was hurting inside, split between his own desires and Roxas' well-being.

The blonde walked over to Axel, cupping the side of his face with his hand. "Axel… I'm sorry, but I have to do this. If I don't, then…" he looked down, then quickly back up, his blue eyes shining, "Then I will have lived this life in despair, forever seeking an answer to these 'unanswerable' questions." Axel's hand came up to Roxas', covering it, as he looked deep into Roxas' blue eyes. "And that's why I can't bring myself to stop you, cause I know that I would have to live everyday, seeing those eyes of yours burning with regret."

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned into Axel's chest, listening to the other man's heartbeat. His hand slid from the redhead's cheek to his chest, steadying himself against the older man. Axel moved his hand to the back of Roxas' head, holding him close. "If we have no feelings, then why do I feel this way?" Roxas muttered, tears burning his eyes. Axel looked over Roxas' head as he considered the question.

"Because we're still people." Axel finally answered, "And even though we're 'Nobodies', we still remember how it feels to love… and to hurt." Roxas felt his eyes tighten as tears streamed down his face, staining Axel's cloak with transparent grief. "So, how did we go from fighting to this?" the blonde tried to joke, tears still flowing freely down his face, "I thought I was mad at you." "I'm just that good." Axel muttered, using his other hand to wipe the tears off of Roxas' face, "And you just love me that much." "Nah, I don't think so." Roxas chuckled, pushing himself away from Axel, "I'm just too lenient."

"And quick to change moods." Axel grumbled, glaring at the blonde, who only chuckled a bit more, before resuming his more somber mood. "Axel… I'm serious though. I can't stay here anymore. There are no answers to be found here and… I'm tired of living this way." Axel said nothing, only stared over Roxas' shoulder, trying to sort through his own tumbling thoughts.

"Axel?" the redhead turned his attention back to Roxas, who was now standing in front of him, his blue eyes worried. "I'm sorry." Axel apologized quietly, realizing that he had worried the blonde, "I just… have a lot to think about now." Roxas' shoulders drooped visibly at these words. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I've forced my burdens onto you again." Axel started to shake his head, but then Roxas did something very unexpected by rising up on his tiptoes and placing a delicate kiss on Axel's mouth.

The green-eyed man stared down at Roxas, shocked though pleasantly surprised. He quickly started to kiss back, knowing that this might be the last time he ever spent time with Roxas again. He pushed at Roxas' lips with his tongue, seeking permission and Roxas quickly gave into his demands. Axel went over the inside of his lover's mouth slowly, although he already knew Roxas' mouth quite well. But this time was different, more passionate. It was probably their last night together and Axel wanted every minute to count.

They broke apart a few minutes later, both panting and looking at each other with more than a passing need. Axel eyed the bed sitting off to the side, then looked at Roxas. He did this once more before Roxas also looked over at the bed, seeming to consider it. Then he grinned coyly and stepped away from Axel. Axel raised an eyebrow, asking silently if Roxas was trying to play hard to get. In answer, Roxas went over to a chair sitting a little away, before looking back at Axel.

What happened next would have surely made Axel's nose bleed if he hadn't been prepared for this exact thing. Roxas slowly started stripping in front of Axel, purposely sliding off each article of clothing slowly. While taking off his shirt, Roxas' hand "accidentally" brushed against his nipple, making Axel's mouth water. The redhead took an unconscious step forward, his eyes fixated on the scene before him. A chuckle from the blonde broke Axel from his stupor, and he glared at Roxas. "Temptress." Axel growled, running a hand through his red hair as he continued to watch Roxas strip.

Roxas didn't reply, only continued to take his clothes off. His hands went down to the zipper of his pants, before stopping abruptly. He looked up to see if the redhead was watching. Axel watched, stupefied. Seeing this, Roxas grinned and stood up, moving his hand away from his pants. He walked over to Axel and leaned into him, his mouth coming close to Axel's ear.

"Pervert."

Axel stepped back, blinking. "I am not." He grumbled, entwining his arm around Roxas' waist and pulling the blonde to him, "You're just too damn cute for your own good." Roxas frowned at his choice of words and even questioned it. "Cute."

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it."

"What the hell ever."

Grinning, Axel pushed Roxas away from him. The blonde fell onto some cushiony and fluffy, and he turned to look what he had landed on. Gulping, he turned to look at Axel, who stood over him like a god… with really bright, red hair. He looked back down at the fluffy, cushiony thing beneath him and back up at Axel.

He hadn't realized that he had been that close to the bed.

Seeing his flustered look, Axel grinned and slowly lowered himself onto Roxas' lap. "Comfortable?" he asked, straddling Roxas' waist. "Cheater…" Roxas grumbled, trying to sit up. Axel "tsked' in his throat and quickly pushed Roxas back down. "Uh-uh." Axel muttered softly, lowering himself until both he and Roxas' face were inches apart, "No underage driving."

Roxas stared at Axel dumbfounded. Underage? They were both freaking underage! Roxas opened his mouth to state this fact, only to have Axel literally take the words right out of his mouth. The blonde closed his eyes as his and Axel's tongues entwined, both fighting for dominance. Both knew it was just an act of defiance on Roxas' end though, and that the younger would soon give in to Axel's more experienced mouth.

Sure enough, Roxas soon gave up the fight, allowing Axel free access to his mouth. But Axel found that his desire was reaching beyond the blonde's mouth, and knew that he had to explore some more. Retracting his mouth from Roxas' lips, he trailed sweet kisses along the base of Roxas' neck, earning him a few quiet mewls. He chuckled quietly, the vibration making Roxas shiver pleasantly as Axel moved from his neck to his ear.

"Who's the pervert now?" Axel muttered, blowing softly onto the other man's ear. "You're still…" Roxas gasped, feeling the redhead bite on his lobe. "… The pervert…" he finished, panting quietly as he felt his pants tighten.

Axel looked down at the bulge in Roxas' pants, then back up at the blonde's flustered face. "Already?" he chuckled, running his hand down the side of Roxas' face, "Boy, aren't you needy today." "S-shut up…" Roxas groaned as Axel kissed along his collarbone, "You p-pervert…" "That's not very nice…" Axel commented, biting along the other's shoulders, making Roxas moan. "Just… shut u-up…" Roxas shot back, gritting his teeth as Axel's tongue licked the middle of his breastbone.

"Oh shush." Axel muttered, letting his tongue slide down Roxas' chest and stopping right above the blonde's hardened nipples, "You know you enjoy it, so just sit back and enjoy the ride." "… Only a pervert would say that." Roxas replied with a smirk, looking down at Axel's red hair. "Back to that again, are we? Man, you never grow tired of that." Axel muttered darkly. "Got it memorized?" Roxas grinned as Axel glared at him, using the other man's catch phrase to infuriate him.

"Oh, it's on now. Nobody uses my phrase except me." Axel grumbled, biting at Roxas' exposed nipples a little harshly. Roxas' only reply was to throw his head back down onto the bed and groan a bit. "Not fair…" Roxas muttered through clenched teeth, trying hard to control the growing erection in his pants, "So not fair." "Hey, you started it." Axel replied with a shrug, using free hand to give the blonde's other nipple the same treatment as the first, "I just decided to end it."

Roxas started to reply, but was cut short by the moan that escaped his mouth as Axel pleasured both his nipples at the same time, using both his hand and his mouth. Axel's other hand remained on his crotch, stroking Roxas through his jeans, slowly making the younger boy hard. "Y-you play dirty…" Roxas groaned, arching into the hand on his crotch. Axel only nodded, agreeing completely with the blonde, but unable to really answer, due to the fact that his mouth was still around Roxas' now erect nipple.

Fully satisfied that he had Roxas' undivided attention, Axel slid his tongue down Roxas' chest and down to his navel, flicking his tongue in and out, then looking up to see Roxas' reaction. Roxas stared at him blankly, his eyes bright. When Axel didn't do anything besides stare back at him, the blonde's eyes narrowed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Roxas demanded awkwardly, fidgeting under Axel's penetrating stare.

Axel grinned at Roxas' words, purposely squeezing Roxas' crotch. Roxas threw his head back, the air fleeing from his lungs as Axel continued the assault on his body. He could feel Axel's mouth going lower and lower… and then suddenly stop. Confused, Roxas propped himself up on his elbows to see what had deterred Axel from continuing. What he saw made him bust out laughing.

Axel stared at Roxas' pants, glaring actually. "Damn things… why were they even invented?" he heard Axel mutter under his breath as the redhead tried to undo Roxas' pants. Letting out a chuckle, Roxas reached down and around Axel's hands and undid the troublesome garment for the older man. "Sad." Roxas smirked as Axel glared at him, enjoying the fact that he was taunting the redhead and actually getting away with it, "Very sad."

"I'll show you sad." Axel countered, roughly pulling the jeans down around Roxas' knees, exposing Roxas in all his naked glory. Roxas' smirk only grew at Axel's words, knowing very well that the redhead was all bark and no bite… most of the time anyway.

He didn't really have time to think about though, because Axel chose that moment to lick at the head of his cock, making Roxas gasp. He snaked his hands through the older man's hair, suddenly needing something to hold onto. Axel laughed quietly at Roxas' reaction, the vibrations causing Roxas to moan loudly as Axel fully engulfed his weeping cock. He started to lift his hips to meet the redhead's mouth, but Axel held him down firmly, wanting to take this nice and slow.

Axel slowly took Roxas in and out of his mouth, sometimes blowing on the other's erection just to see him shiver, and sometimes biting softly along the other's shaft just to hear the blonde moan plaintively. But after a while, he too lost control and quickened the pace, his own need pressing tightly against the confines of his pants.

Roxas gasped as he felt the heat in his gut fill his dick, driving him close to the edge. He looked down at Axel, who was still working him to the point of no return. "A-Axel…" he moaned as the other bit along his shaft, "I think I'm about to…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying as pure pleasure coursed through his body, leading him into orgasm. White, sticky substance spilled into Axel's man, filling his mouth with younger man's seed.

Axel drew away from the panting Roxas, who looked up at him tiredly. Seeing this, Axel quickly drew the blonde to him. "Not just yet, Roxas. We're not done yet." He cooed, running his hand through the younger man's blonde locks. Roxas didn't answer, drifting into sleep. Axel turned his head to look at Roxas, whose eyes were starting to close. Sighing, the red head placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, watching his little lover as he drifted into sleep.

He so badly wanted to finish what they had started, because he knew without a doubt that this might be the last time he ever saw Roxas. He held the younger man closely to him, listening to Roxas' heartbeat.

"Are we really just unfeeling Nobodies…?" Axel asked quietly, his other hand going to Roxas' naked back, "Are we doomed to wander this earth, forever thought to be unfeeling beasts?" He looked back down at the sleeping Roxas, his eyes misting over with love. "But that's why you're leaving." He muttered, mostly to himself, "To find those answers… but Roxas… don't forget to…"

He grew silent as Roxas blearily opened his eyes a few minutes later. Seeing Axel holding him, Roxas offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry." The blonde muttered, rubbing at his eyes, "I just needed to rest my eyes." Axel smiled in response, the hand on Roxas' back dropping to grasp the younger man's backside.

Roxas stared up at Axel, his blue eyes reflecting the love in the redhead's own green eyes. He positioned himself more comfortably on Axel's lap, his head laying against the older man's chest as he listened to Axel's rapid heartbeat. He could tell the other man was nervous… well, he would have been if they could feel, Roxas chuckled to himself. He tried to hold back the hiss of pain as Axel slid one finger up his ass, but Axel still heard it.

The redhead froze and looked down at his tiny lover, unsure of what to do. They had never really gone this far before, so it was kinda new for both of them. "Are you okay?" Axel asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine… but Axel…" the blonde looked up at the green-eyed man, frowning, "Next time, don't forget the lubricant."

Axel stared at Roxas blankly, while Roxas laughed at his forgetfulness. "Oh." The redhead finally muttered, looking over to Roxas' dresser, "Which drawer?" "Top right." Roxas immediately replied, wincing as Axel slowly took his finger out of the blonde's opening. Axel reached over to the drawer and shuffled through Roxas' meager belongings, before finding the lubricant. Again smiling apologetically, the older man opened the bottle and spread the lubricant (cherry flavor!!!!) over his fingers.

Taking a deep breath, Axel turned his gaze on Roxas, who still sat on his lap. "Are you ready?" Roxas seemed to consider the question seriously, taking a while before finally answering.

"No. I'm just sitting here because it's comfortable."

Axel smacked him gently upside the head, although he too was now grinning. "Smart ass." He chuckled. "Pervert." Roxas said without missing a beat. Axel just shook his head before again placing his hand on Roxas' ass. He looked once at Roxas for permission, before deftly sliding one finger into Roxas' virgin opening.

Roxas winced as he felt his opening prodded and stretched, unsure of how this new intruder would be welcomed. He got his answer a few minutes later when he felt something start flowing down his legs. Looking down, he felt his breathing hitch, although he quickly calmed, not wanting to worry Axel. He looked away from the blood running down his thighs and instead closed his eyes and placed his head back against the redhead's chest.

A hiss of pain fled the blonde's mouth as Axel inserted another digit into his opening, following with a third a few seconds later. Roxas took it all in, trying to adjust to this new feeling of something inside him. A few minutes later, his breathing returned to normal and he nodded at Axel, who let out a sigh of relief. Roxas knew that Axel hadn't seen the blood yet, and he also knew that he couldn't let the older see it.

Axel took his fingers out slowly, wincing as he heard Roxas let another hiss of pain mixed with a groan of protest. Reaching down, he undid his pants and applied a thick layer of (cherry flavored!!!!) lubricant to his weeping cock. Again, he took a deep breath, his eyes going to Roxas, who waited patiently for him. Gaining confidence, he leveled his member with Roxas' entrance, taking one final breath before plunging into the dark recesses of Roxas' body.

It was incredible. Axel fought for breath as Roxas' heat squeezed around his cock, bringing him close to the edge. But he pushed away the thought of coming so soon and slowly pushed into Roxas. Roxas groaned in pain as Axel pushed into him, wincing with every movement of the older man. According to some of the other Organization members (whose names I will not mention at this time), it was always painful at first, though it did gradually began to feel good. With this thought in mind, Roxas let himself concentrate on the man in front of him and placed a trail of soft, butterfly kisses on the older man's neck.

Roxas' actions almost pushed Axel to the edge, but to the older man's credit, he hung on, refusing to further hurt his young lover by going to quickly. Feeling that he wasn't hitting the correct spot inside of Roxas, the older man readjusted himself before plunging into the younger man again. A soft gasp met his descent as he hit that certain sweet spot inside Roxas, and he knew that he had finally gotten it right. He pulled out again, then pushed back into the younger man, again hitting Roxas' prostrate.

Roxas clenched beautifully around Axel's member, his voice rising in octave as he cried out in feral pleasure. Unable to ignore his lover's cries, Axel's pace became quicker with need, pushing them both into a frenzy. Their mouths met in a crushing embrace, their hands flying to support each other as orgasm after beautiful orgasm rushed through their bodies.

Feeling that he was nearing climax, one of Axel's hands fell from Roxas' hips to the blonde's fully erect shaft. He wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock, pumping him in time with his own thrusts. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, his hands snaking to wind around the redhead's neck. They parted a second later, gasping for breath, before crashing together again, their frenzied pace become even faster.

They came together a few seconds later. Axel filled Roxas with his seed as Roxas came at the same time, staining the older man's chest with his own sticky cum. Axel fell back onto the bed, with Roxas on top of him, but didn't pull out of the blonde immediately. "Wow…" Axel muttered, slowly pulling out of Roxas and staring up at the ceiling, "That was intense." The blonde didn't even reply, didn't even whimper as he gasped upon Axel's chest.

Seeing no answer forthcoming from the blonde, Axel lifted his head up to peer at Roxas. Smiling coyly, he asked, "Wanna do it again?" His only answer was a smack in the face as Roxas slid off of his chest onto the other side of the bed. "What did I say?" he grumbled, glaring at Roxas' turned back.

"…"

"Eh? I'm sorry, could you speak a little louder? I didn't hear you."

"… Pervert."

Axel grinned at Roxas' expected retort, before throwing an arm over his young lover and pressing in close to the blonde. Roxas turned in his arms then, placing his head against Axel's chest again and letting out a sigh. Axel also smiled before snuggling up close to Roxas and drifting off into sleep.

Roxas awoke in the morning to find himself alone in bed. He didn't say anything, although he felt a bit saddened that Axel wouldn't be there to see him off. Of course, he really wasn't supposed to be leaving anyway, so it was probably better that Axel wasn't there. This way, the Organization couldn't blame Axel for Roxas' get away.

After putting on his clothes, he looked over at the black robe all Organization members wear, seeing it draped over a chair. Knowing that Axel had probably put it there, the blonde smiled, his eyes growing misty, and walked over to it. He picked it up slowly, his eyes running over the black fabric. He almost put it back down again, not really wanting to take it with him, then changed his mind. He didn't really know the reason, only that… it was important that he wear it.

Sighing, he turned to the door and walked out, grabbing only one thing before leaving the room. He didn't even look back as the door shut ominously behind him. He walked down the hall and came out on the streets of The World That Never Was, blinking up at the dark sky. He looked around once, before setting his shoulders and placing one foot in front of him.

"So, you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye."

Roxas turned at the voice, his blue eyes widening, before filling with tears. Axel leaned against a wall not too far away, a far away smile on his face. Roxas quickly brought his emotions to check, although he did wonder how a Nobody could even feel in the first place, and smiled back at Axel. "I thought it better this way." He shrugged as Axel stepped away from the wall to stand in front of him, "Besides, weren't you the one who left without a word this morning?"

"Only so I could catch you before you leave." Axel muttered, before wrapping his arms around Roxas without warning. Roxas stared over Axel's shoulder, tears forming in his blue eyes as he regarded the black sky. "Be strong." Axel muttered in Roxas' ear, his own green eyes filling with tears, "Be safe. And don't forget me…" Roxas bit back his sobs as he drew away and turned from Axel, tears streaming down his face. "Who could forget someone like you?" he asked sarcastically, unable to keep his voice from wavering, "With all that red hair of yours, you're bound to make an impression."

Axel stared at Roxas' back, hearing the sadness in Roxas' sarcastic reply. He knew that his young lover was hurting inside, but he also knew that he couldn't stop Roxas from going. He opened his mouth to tell the other man something, but when he looked up, Roxas was already gone. Knowing that the other couldn't hear what he said, he chose to say the words anyway.

"I love you."

A.M. - You know, having Roxas ranting at Axel has its benefits… for Axel anyway. (smirk) I don't think Roxas really had a fair chance in all of this, but hey, who am I to overrule much needed smut? (grins) Anyway, yeah, this story just came as a quick thought and I decided to put it up because I just haven't written enough Kingdom Hearts fics… and ALMOST none with these two as a pairing. (hint hint at a certain story that's been up for a quite a while and will probably be seeing these two as a pairing)

Anyway, so yeah. This story was basically put up and written on a whim. So, hope you guys enjoyed. Review and I just MIGHT write another of these… or maybe even put up a chapter two… though it may not be the same pairing then. (evil grin) Cause we all know that everybody wants Roxas, Sora, and Riku. That's just how the game is played.

Lol, I was surprised that this fic was actually this long. Oh well. That just means I had fun with it and took my time. (grins) So, again, I hope you guys enjoyed this and maybe I'll make a sequel… maybe.


End file.
